Hiei Hyuuga
Background The Hyuuga clan is one that’s steep in lineage and a somewhat rigid and royal demeanor. To be a Hyuuga meant to uphold their values, to strive for whatever the clan’s goals were. Unfortunately, not all members of the clan are so prone to following these procedures. Ever since he was young, Hiei has been of a rebel, breaking most of the clan’s traditions. As opposed to daily tea ceremonies and and ritualistic training sessions he opted to leave the compound, running around the area and exploring. Unlike most Hyuugas, he managed to develop relationships outside of the clan, allowing him to learn more than through strict teachings and rigid training. Though Hiei did learn the clan fighting style, he learned more about ninjutsu in general through interacting with others who didn’t fight just as he did. Though this put a strain on his relationship with his family, his parents seemed proud of him. To not let tradition dictate how he should act, but as a basis for who he should become. It was a shame most of his clan didn’t share that sentiment. Though is he part of the main line, through his mother, he doubts that time would ever come. There were quite a few people in line for it after all and Hiei was simply one of the many. His upbringing in general was nothing special. Normal home, loving parents, extended family that wishes he’d get in line. He’s largely considered the black sheep of his family. He knows his parents love him even if he’s a bit odd compared to the rest of his clan. He shares a bit of a kinship with his grandfather, another black sheep of the clan. He would often tell stories about how he fought in this war with monsters and men. Hiei always believed they were just stories and never put much thought about them. Personality Hiei is known to be observant. He studies things with his eyes and even more so with his Byakugan. He looks for details, intricacies, anything to look at, which goes hand in hand with his curiousity. He often covers his eyes so no one knows just where it is that he's looking. Sometimes he'll even explore a spooky cave if only to sate himself. He’s outspoken, usually saying what’s on his mind. He’s never been one to shy away from the truth. This isn't to say he lacks tact or proper social skills, but he prefers to tell the truth or point things out if he can help it. A contrast to how he seems to always have his eyes covered. In addition, he’s also usually relaxed, not really getting stressed out no matter how dire the situation. Usually keeping a calm and level head as he reads into the situation. Looks Hiei's dark skin and dreadlocked hair may make him somewhat hard to miss when compared to others. His training clothes consists of different colored gis and padded gloves. When on missions he'll usually wear more form fitting clothing of darker shades for better stealth. Commonly he's seen wearing shades or googles to obscure the area of his face around his eyes. Some people might even think he's blind. Combat Style Observation and deception. Hiei knows that he can do things that others can, but that others can have the same apply to them. Therefore he fights with caution and a clear head. He’ll usually opt to use fight in unorthodox and deceptive ways to keep the opponent guessing about what is actually going on. He’d prefer a quick and painless method as opposed to a messy one, though if it comes to it, he won’t hesitate. He relies on his speed and reflexes in combat, being a pretty good taijutsu specialist with his kekkei genkai, Byakugan. Members of the Hyūga clan train in a special fighting style that requires the Byakugan and excellent chakra control, called Gentlefist. Through the Byakugan they are able to see the opponent's inner coil system which they forcefully channel their own chakra into, causing severe damage to organs nearby. The technique earned its name because even a seemingly gentle, unimpressive hit can prove lethal. In addition, merely deflecting, blocking, or dodging a gentlefist attack isn’t enough on it’s own, as one cannot block chakra with physical power alone. Stats Technique Stats Body Stats Items 100ft of Ninja Wire '''(x1): A strong, near invisible metal wire, perfect for setting traps. '''Torso Chainmail: Lightweight metallic chainmail that Hiei wears under his clothing. Pretty efficient at reducing the effectiveness of bladed weaponry. Techniques Clan Traits Byakugan (Dojutsu): When the user activates Byakugan, the user gains exceptional vision. This new vision allows the user to view an opponent's Chakra circulatory system. The user also has a field of vision, which is almost 360 degrees, minimizing the blind spot. In addition to this, the user's range of vision can increase over a very long distance. The of this vision may depend on the ability of the user. The increase in range of vision complements the new field of vision. This allows the user to detect, without effort, any action within a 15m radius (the small blind spot is counted as an exception). The byakugan user boasts an advantage in the field of close combat due to the vision and sense of nearby surroundings he/she has. In addition, a Byakugan user is generally capable of emitting chakra from any tenketsu on their body. D-Rank Hidden Transmission (Ninjutsu): By having a hold on any chakra based or infused object, Hiei can manipulate it and send his own chakra through the object to damage an enemy’s internal organs, simulating the effects of gentlefist. However, it’s nowhere near enough chakra to be visible to most people. Heavenly Palm (Ninjutsu): Using the basics of gentlefist, Hiei can strike a specific point of the body and increase the flow of chakra in that area, which helps accelerate healing somewhat.